philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jason24589
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Philippine Television Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley bakit mo ako na-block?? Kupikatznewz 02:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) pero yung username ko, BANNED pa rin. -Kupikatznewz 05:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) bakit BANNED pa rin ako?? Ako ba talaga si GAYtrand??? -Kupikatznewz 05:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) buti na lang. baka mapagkamalan na ako talaga si GAYtrand. ---Kupikatznewz 07:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ako yung baguhan na nag-upload ng The Game Channel logo. Ako rin yung Mark Amiel na nag-upload ng unang logo nito. Itong bagong picture na in-upload ko ay kuha ko sa sarili kong profile picture sa Facebook. Ilalagay ko sana yung sources nito ngunit hindi ako maka-access sa FB dahil na-block ng OLFU WiFi ang FB. Gusto ko sanang tulungan mo ako dito upang maayos ko na ang pinaka-source nitong bago kong in-upload. Salamat at mabuhay Hamham31 08:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Check out the PinoyArk! Everyone can edit the Philippine TV and radio media encyclopedia. The best place for TV and radio in the Philippines in this Wiki. PinoyArk. Check out here: http://pinoyarktv.wikia.com/. Thank you! '''Canale '''(✉) 06:08, 9/24/2013